


Let It Love

by IantoPace



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cherishing, Devotion, Love, M/M, Protectiveness, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoPace/pseuds/IantoPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not sure how to summarize this. It is fluff and short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuada

Their love is created of broken tatters to be their salvation.

 

Loki has never felt so hallowed before Nuada met him.

 

Nuada holds him, cherishes him. Every minute of silence, and every distracting situation, Loki feels the warmth Nuada’s gaze bestows him. He feels the safety, and had never felt susceptible in his presence.

 

The Elf has sat him upon the throne and he has not felt the envy of not having his own. He could not feel anything beyond wonder towards the devotion he sees in the other’s eyes.

 

When Nuada lays him on the bed they have shared, and caresses every part of his body soothingly with immeasurable adoration, he longs to understand how he has ever been able to have someone with the perfect words. The Elf whispers sentiments with his caresses, which have brought Loki to tears. He was truly weeping because of the unprecedented endearment in all of Nuada’s actions.

 

Nuada never calls their intimacies sex, fucking, or screwing. He calls them lovemaking, or says that they made love, whether they are encased in each other’s arms with full kisses or one of them is pressed against the wall.

 

Every chance he receives, Loki awakes in the bed they have shared. Nuada has always wrapped himself around him in all ways possible. Loki welcomes this; It is an act of security, pledge, affection. The Asgardian Jötunn marvels at the blond.

 

Their first days of affiliation, and the later first days of affection, Loki spent giving suspicious expressions. The Elf gave him such attention he had never been freely given. At one moment they had stood on a platform on the waters of the Dead Sea, and Loki had returned Nuada’s smile, one followed by many.

  
They call it love because other’s do not understand the value in the word soulmate.


	2. Loki

Their love is created of broken tatters to be their salvation.

 

Nuada has never felt so purposeful before Loki met him.

 

Loki will forever be the only being Nuada will hold this way. Nuada will never stop holding him this way. Nuada knows he sometimes holds him to reassure himself that he is still there. Feeling Loki pressed against him reminds him that the Asgardian Jötunn does not intend to leave him.

 

Loki was defeated, his mind not present in his eyes. Nuada tried at all times to bring it back. He succeeded when he saw the first smile Loki gave him, while they stood above the Dead Sea.

 

Nuada never let it leave.

 

Every night he proceeded to worship every part of Loki, whispering devotions over his skin. The Elf will embed the truth into Loki’s skin; That he is perfection to someone, and he does not need to try harder, or change. Every component of him is cherished. Nuada hopes he is enough to keep the feeling of raw admiration clear to the black haired being.

 

Before they sleep Nuada gives into the longing to enrapture himself by surrounding Loki with his body. The Elf seeks to secure the Asgardian Jötunn away from trouble. He will ensure him that he is now and forever safe.

  
They call it love because others do not understand the value in the word soulmate.


End file.
